People, help the people
by GreyMemories
Summary: Juliet did what she had to do to save her niece but it wasn't enough to save herself. When she wakes up she finds herself in renaissance Italy. She wasn't supposed to be there, that much she knew. She thought things couldn't get any worse, that's when she meets Ezio.
1. God knows what is hiding

_When you are young, you never think of anything but yourself, never worry about the consequences to your actions because deep down you know your parents will solve everything. You never expect yourself to make life or death decisions in only a matter of seconds but you see, you never know until your tested. Something that makes your life freeze as you remember every memory of that person and it only speeds up when you know that you can't live your life without them._

* * *

A cold wind blew mercilessly, causing the young brunette to wrap her jacket tighter around her. Leaning against a bright red gate, tapping her foot impatiently, the girl forced her hand out of her pocket to look at her watch.

15:10

"Oh, hurry up" She sighed exasperatedly, beginning to drum her fingers restlessly on the gate.

Finally, the sound of a bell was heard, signaling the end of the day for the school children. Inside the school building laughs and chairs scrapping against the floor was heard. A few moments later the main door to the building was pushed open and in groups, small children made their way down to the gate where their parents stood waiting for them in the freezing cold. The brunette waited and waited but the person she was waiting for was not out yet.

She huffed in frustration as the parking lot started to become empty.

_"Where is she?"_

The weather was making her more impatient, she left her spot and jogged into the school. As soon as she entered, her shoulders relaxed as the heat from the radiators wrapped around her. Taking a moment to get warm she walked down the corridor, paying attention to the class names above the doors. Along the walls paintings of animals and houses were hung neatly giving the ugly egg coloured walls some character. Coming to her destination, she knocked on the multi -coloured door and gently pushed it open. Sticking her head around the small gap she opened she peered around the classroom. It was a very spacious room, with full-length windows overlooking the grounds of the school. It seemed that rather than distracting the students, this garden view actually improved the mood of the class, letting the light in.

Just like the corridor, paintings were pinned to the walls in themes such as, my house, my family, my future and seasons. In the corner of the room there was a horizontal bulletin board covered in papers of childish writing. The desks and chairs were all facing away from the door and were facing a large desk with two chalk boards and a single white board behind it. On each of the boards there were different assignments on one there was math, on the other English and on the white board there was homework.

The door made a creak as it was pushed fully open letting the brunette enter the classroom. Heads turned around to see the source of the sound. Giving the s children a small wave she looked around the room and spotted the familiar curly locks of ginger hair looking out the window, oblivious to the sound of the door as she watched two black birds fight over a earth worm.

The brunette awkwardly made her way up to the teachers desk. A middle-aged woman sat in front of her, reading... something that she should not have been reading in a kindergarten class. The girl cleared her throat to get the woman's attention. The woman immediately slammed the book onto the desk, obviously she didn't want to be caught reading this book. Glaring up at the brunette she slowly slid the book under the table and out of sight.

"Yes?" the woman spat at the brunette. Pursing her lips the girl felt quit uncomfortable being glared at by the woman.

"Em, I'm Dawn's aunt, Juliet Flora" the girl said timidly pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the ginger haired girl who was now looking up at her with a bright smile "Her Mom and Dad, my brother, can't pick her up because they had to go and pick up a friend at the airport and so they asked me to bring her home today... so here I am" Realizing she was babbling she slowly trailed off.

"So, you're the infamous auntie Juliet?" the woman laughed extending her hand over the desk. Juliet was quite shocked when the woman's mood changed so quickly but accepted the hand shake anyway "Dawn speaks very highly of you, if you look at her board most of the drawings are of you"

"Well she doesn't have any siblings so I guess I fill the spot" she laughed.

"That's no problem Juliet" the woman stood up and waved over to Dawn "Dawn hurry, you're going home"

Dawn nodded and began to pack up her books into her bag. Juliet turned around to the coat rack and took a small green coat with the name "Dawn" sown into the hood off of the hook. Dawn heaved her bag onto her back and ran over to her aunt

"Hey, ready to go home?" Juliet asked her as she helped Dawn put her coat on.

"Yeah, are you staying at my house tonight?"

"Not for the whole night, your Mom and Dad will be home around eight" Juliet answered pulling the ginger locks out of the coat and resting them onto Dawn's shoulders "Now turn around so I can zip you up"

"But, I'm too warm" protested Dawn frowning.

"You won't be once we get outside, It's freezing trust me I was waiting out there for ages"

"Why?"

"Because some little girl didn't tell me that Juniors wait in their class rooms to be picked up" Juliet said brushing a ginger lash off of her niece's nose.

"Not my fault" defended Dawn brushing her aunts hand away. Juliet only hummed in response before heading towards the door.

* * *

Branches and leaves crunched under their feet as they walked on the grass along side the road. Dawn was enjoying picking up snail shells along the way and putting them in her coat pocket so that when she got home she could put them in her nature show and tell box. Juliet smiled down at her niece enjoying the simple things along the walk. Most kids her age would immerse themselves in video games and television but Dawn was just simple. A twig and a pine-cone would keep her entertained for hours. When Juliet would visit she would always be greeted with the sight of Dawn in the garden playing, with most of nature caught in her wild hair. As they came to the bottom of the hill which lead up to her Brothers house they both smiled relieved to know that warmth was only a minute away. Looking both ways they crossed the road hand in hand. As they walked up the hill the sound of a gun was heard in the field next to them. Juliet jumped and held Dawn's hand a little tighter. Just then she relaxed as she remembered Mr Thorn next door who always was out shooting animals that come near his vegetable patch.

She heard a sharp gasp come from Dawn and when she looked down Dawn was already running down the hill towards a hawk that was laying dead on the other side of the road.

"Dawn!" Juliet yelled. Dawn didn't stop when she heard Juliet's voice call for her to comeback, all she was thinking about was the poor bird that was dying and no one to care for it. As she was halfway across the road the sound of a horn came barreling down the road. Dawn stopped in her tracks as she saw the car driving towards her. She was stuck like a deer in headlights.

Juliet's head snapped to the left as she saw the car lights pass through the hedges and driving towards her seven year old niece. She quickly looked back at Dawn and she no longer saw a seven year old girl but a baby being held in Mother's arms with Juliet standing behind the chair and tickling her stomach. She was so small, she still is small. One of Dawn's hands wrapped itself around Juliet's index finger as it gurgled happily. Just barley you could see shoots of orange hair sweeping across her head. It didn't take Juliet long to decide what to do, if that car hit Dawn she would be killed instantly but if it hit Juliet it would probably do less damage seeing that Juliet was a bigger than her niece. It felt like her legs were being pushed forwards by a train, pushing her straight towards her frozen niece who stood staring at the eyes of her death.

Pushing herself faster Juliet managed to extended her arms forward and knocked Dawn out of the way which sent the young girl flying onto the grass on the other side of the road. Relief filled her body once she knew that her niece was safe on the ground but that feeling only last a millisecond.

_Pain_

She may have been able to prevent her niece getting hit but she couldn't stop what happened next. The bumper of the car crashed into her hipbones instantly striking pain waves through her body. The car didn't seem to stop at that point, falling onto the hood of the car she was rolled upwards over the window feeling glass embedding itself into her skin drawing blood. The rest felt numb until she fell flat on the ground, whacking her head onto the tarmac. Darkness did not take her immediately for she heard echo cries of Dawn calling her name.

It felt too much for her to keep her eyes open. As she fought with her body to keep awake for Dawn's sake, she did not win in the battle.

* * *

**A/N- Well? I hope this is an okay start to the story, more will happen in the chapters to come. **

**I will try and update soon because I can't wait to start writing the rest of the story :) **

**Have a good day :)**


	2. In those weak and drunken hearts

This is what death felt like?

It wasn't so much the pain, but the shock, the surprise, of almost anticipating, feeling the stinging pain on her head that she received from the impact with the tarmac. It wasn't what she expected. She had thought there would be more pain. Soon that ended and she even noticed that she did not feel the need to breath anymore.

Her eyes were still closed but were fluttering slightly. She wanted to look at her surroundings but her body was so relaxed that when she tried to open them they would fall again.

As she drifted, her thoughts turned to her family and she smiled lightly. In her heart she knew that they were fine, she just knew it. Her death would cause them grief but in time they would be fine. She didn't know how long she was there but she thought that time didn't really seem to matter.

Suddenly everything stopped. Instead of being lifted slowly into the air, it felt like an anchor was attached to her chest and was now pulling her back down to the earth. All of those happy thoughts and painless injuries were gone and she soon felt the pain in her head come back. With a loud thump she felt her back come in contact with something solid and a dull ache forming in her chest.

An odd feeling swept through her chest. Her chest rose and fell. Over and over again, quickly at first but then it slowed down. Juliet realized that she was breathing. She could feel her pulse pounding through her body and escaping in torrents through the wound on her head.

Flexing her hand she ran her fingers along the ground, feeling the tickling feeling of something. She probably should know what it was, but she couldn't recall. Everything was blurry and muffled. She wasn't supposed to be here that much she knew.

More to the thought where _was_ here?

Had she done something wrong?

A depressing thought entered her mind, was she being punished for something?

Opening her eyes she looked around, though her sight a blurred she could make out tall shapes in the distance. Slowly, she got to her feet and looked around shaking. She wobbled on her feet and leaned against some sort of pillar beside her.

Everything felt cold, she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to compensate from the lack of warmth. She didn't know where she was but she knew she didn't like it. There was a bright light, not like the one before that engulfed her body with warmth but this one was stinging her eyes that she had to cover them with her hands in attempt to block it out.

In school she was taught religion. The basics, if you were good you went to heaven but if you were bad you went to hell.

Was this hell?

It seemed to fit the description, the horrid smell, loud noises and a burning light.

What had she done?

Why was she here?

Had she messed up?

Why?

"_Oi, Scendere di mia proprietà_!" a harsh sound came from behind her. She turned around and saw a figure standing inside a door frame pointing to her " Non mi faccia uscire" a loud thumping noise followed after that causing Juliet to cover her ears from the sound and yelp with pain. The figure picked up at rock beside her and threw it at Juliet's feet. Terror rose in her veins and Juliet turned and ran, she didn't know where but there had to be somewhere better than where she was.

* * *

She ran down a dark ally, not sure where she was running to but she still couldn't escape from the smell, the loud noises and the light. As she ran out from the mouth of the ally she knocked into something and tumbled to the ground. Looking back at where she once stood she saw a man this time looking down at the shattered remains of a box at his feet. He turned his attention on Juliet

"_Ma va_, watch where you're going next time,_ idiota_!"

Pulling herself along the ground with her hands she looked around, it seemed that every person was watching the scene with interest. She noted their clothes. Some stood out more than the others with multi coloured fabrics with shining beads while others wore dull dirty, ragged garments. Scrambling to her feet, she spared on last look at the man who was looking her up and down with a grim expression on his face, she ran in the other direction through the crowd.

Gasping, the people stood out of her way as she pushed past them. They must have thought that she was crazy or trying to run from someone. Her legs were starting to get tired, she didn't realize it until her legs started to wobble underneath her. It felt like trying to move a house. She had to rest but the crowd didn't seem to end. She felt a passing sense of accomplishment when she broke through the last group of people. Juliet immediately gulped in large quantities of air and placed her hands on her knees while she took deep breaths. She just there looking around the area.

There were large buildings circling the area. There were balconies overflowing with flowers and greenery, windows with ornate frames, the streets were clean and had people walking about them wearing beautiful garments. The men wore, fur-trimmed velvet gown over padded long shirt that had embroidery around the edges and simple black stockings. The women wore woolen dress trimmed with coloured velvet, their hair was done in ringlets flowing over their shoulders like waves. In the middle of the area there was a fountain with benches around it and there were very few people there. Standing up straight she forced herself to move over to the fountain, she sat down and sighed with relief. Waves of exhaustion ran over her and she placed her hands on her head and brought it down to her knees. As she moved her fingers along her hair she felt something sticky. She brought her hand down to examine and took a sharp intake.

Blood

Turning around to the water to placed her other hand in a wet it and brought it out to clean the red substance off of her hands. People defiantly thought she was crazy, she did look it. Indeed, she stuck out like a sore thumb, her hair was tangled and was now a brownish reddish colour from the blood, her clothes didn't match the others around her and well she didn't make a very good impression by pushing her way through the crowd of people just going about their daily lives.

She suddenly got very hot and she remembered that she was still wearing her winter jacket. She unzipped the jacket and discarded it by placing it beside her. She was left wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, jeggings and a dirty pair of runners. A woman with her children who were sitting next to her looked at her with disgust before grabbing her daughter's hands and stalking off. Juliet didn't care though because when she saw the little girls ginger hair she thoughts went somewhere else.

Dawn

Juliet saved her but yet she felt guilty, she left Dawn alone and she was only seven. What was Dawn doing now, her parents wouldn't be home until eight in the evening. Was she still on the side of the road with Juliet's limp body? did the person get out of the car to help? did she run to Mr Thorn for help? She felt glad knowing that Dawn was alive but she felt guilty knowing that she has to live with those memories.

She placed her head in her hands a sighed deeply, what was she going to do?

* * *

Juliet didn't know how long she sat on the bench but the sinking sun gave in her indication that she was there for a while. She knew that people wouldn't stop to talk to her but she wished they did so she could ask where she was. She would ask herself but, if she approached someone looking the way she did they would probably order her away.

As if her mind was read, the sound of footsteps drew nearer to her and soon enough she was in the shadow of the person. She still had her head down but she saw brown buckled boots stop in front of her. Slowly she lifted her head taking in the mans appearance. He was wearing dark green and white stripes along his vest and his trousers were the same design. He had neck-length black hair with a green beret on top. He had a handsome face but the bridge of his nose was bent as if someone had punched it. When she made eye contact with him he smiled.

"_Ciao mia signora, è qualcosa che vi assillano_?" he spoke with a rich Italian accent. Frowning to herself, the one person that would talk to her speaks another language.

"I'm sorry" she gestured to her heart hoping he would understand her apology. Shaking her head she spoke again "I don't speak Italian"

The man looked over his shoulder and laughed to a group of people behind him "_Ah lei non è da qui_!" the group laughed with him after he spoke.

"Do not worry signora, I am familiar with your language. Now would you like to tell me what made a _gentile madonna_ like yourself so upset?" He sat down beside her earning a few wolf howls from his friends.

"I don't know where I am" she answered honestly "I don't suppose you could tell me"

"_Sgorgare, _you are in _Firenze" _She was in Florence? Was this some sort of sick joke that God was playing with her?

"Now from the look of your pale skin you must be from" he paused looking her up and down "Poland si?"

"No, I'm from England"

"Ah _Inghilterra"_ He said slapping his knees with delight "My Father has been there on business, he said it was dull. Have you ever been to _Toscana in San Gimignano?" _she shook her head causing him to hold his chest dramatically "Oh_ madonna_, Father says it is a crime if you have never seen the beauty of the city" Juliet only nodded in response, the man liked to talk but she had no energy to give him a proper reply.

"Speaking of beauty" he moved in closer "you would look_ molto bella _in a dress but sadly you are not, may I ask why you wear man's clothing?"

Looking down at her hands she started to intertwine her fingers together nervously. What was she going to say, that this is how people dressed where she came from, before she died? Luckily she didn't have to answer when one of his friends shouted over to him

"_Fare presto_ Vieri, we have some business to settle with that Auditore _bastardo_!"

The man huffed in annoyance before standing up "_Io porto la ragazza, forse lei sarà impressionato"_ he laughed causing the others to join him

He turned to face Juliet and extended his hand "I am sure you do not wish to be left alone? Come with us, we have to deal with something first but after I can take you back to _la mia casa_ for food and rest" At the mention of food she suddenly realized that she was very hungry. Taking his hand he helped her stand up.

"Thank you" she whispered. He looped her arm under into his and walked them to the top of the group. She didn't like being this close to this man, she just met him and he was already making eyes at her. She couldn't complain though, he was offering his home to her when he could have left her on the street.

"What is your name _Signora?"_

_"_Juliet Flora" she answered

"Juliette, _molto bella_"

"What's your's?"

"Vieri, Vieri de' Pazzi"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking they heard distant cheering and laughter. Beside her she could hear Vieri growl. Walking further down the street the source of the sound came into view. A young man was pacing in front of a group of men that looked to be around the same age as him. His back was turned so she couldn't see his face.

"_Silenzio _my friends" lowering his arms "_Silenzio!"_ he repeated when a few of the members did not the first time "_Grazie"_

"Do you know what brings us here tonight? Honor" Vieri snorted at the mans last words, releasing Juliet he bent over and picked up a stone. Juliet looked at him oddly as he sent her a smirk, the man continued "Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us"

"Juliette" Vieri's arm nudged her bringing her attention to him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked "Watch this" he flung his arm back just as the man started to speak and threw it towards him.

"Enough of your nonsense _grullo!" _Vieri strode forward spitting on the ground. The other man turned around and glared at him. His skin was a dark olive and his chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail in a carefree way. The vest he wore was dark blue and had patterns of white running along it and underneath he wore the same puffy white shirt as every other man. His black boots went just below the knees, tucking his leather pants inside.

Opening his arms mockingly he spoke back "_Buona sera_ Vieri! we were just talking about you" he walked forward, his arms waving by his sides carelessly "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work" he mocked earning laughter from his peers.

"It's your family that cries for the guards when there's trouble,_ cadardo_. Afraid to handle things yourself?"

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the "handling" I gave her earlier" he retorted, his group clapped him on the shoulder proudly while they sniggered.

Vieri swore under his breath before turning to Juliet "Go wait over there!" he ordered pointing to the wall of the bridge. She furrowed her eyebrows crossly at him and was about to let out a snappy remark when she was interrupted

"Oh Vieri, I didn't know you liked the women to wear the pants in the relationship" The young man called over blowing a kiss to Juliet when she made eye contact by glaring at him. This seemed to be boiling point for Vieri, he grasped her shoulders and moved her over to a crate and made her sit down. Rubbing her shoulders she glared up at him but he didn't see. Vieri ran back to his group and shouted_ "Uccidetelo!"_. He turned around and flung another rock the man and this time he did in with the intention to hurt him. The rock hit it's target on the mouth making him flinch and bring his hand up to see that the impact drew blood. The two groups ran forward and clashed. Fists collided with noses and knees collided with stomachs. It was a brutal sight to witness. Looking to her left she saw that Vieri was standing observing the scene but not actually fighting. Juliet frowned, he was the one that started the fight and now he wan't even going to lift a finger; coward.

The man on the other team seemed to be having a good time, apparently smashing faces was a past time for him. Once he finished a man he jumped to another and was quickly done with them. As more and more people dropped another person entered the scene and started to converse with the man. They must be brothers she thought because they looked very similar. It was only their clothes that separated them, the new one was clearly older because he had a sense of maturity about him. One of Vieri's members lunged himself at the new comer but he simply dodged and pushed him out of the way.

As the fight commenced hilarity made itself clear with the men. They both laughed as the knocked another opponent to the ground. The new comer and his enemy made their way over to where Juliet sat. When they got too close she decided that she should move before she got injured. As she sifted off of the seat someone fell onto of her and she let out a startled yelp. It seemed that the man who was fighting the new comer, pushed him which made him land on her.

"My apologies _madonna_" he said lifting her to her feet.

"It's okay" she replied rubbing her hip. Vieri's man came from behind her and pounced on him again only to be kicked in his lower region. Wiping sweat off of his brow he turned back to her

"May I be so bold to ask your name?"

"I'm Juliet" she said extending her hand, it seemed so formal that she forgotten the fighting in the background. Taking her hand, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure Juliette, I am Federico Auditore da Firenze" he said as he dropped her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she replied.

"So what brings you to Firenze? I do not believe I have seen you around" he said glancing down at her clothes with an amused smile.

"Oi _idiota_! You can talk to the girl after you help me!" his companion called interrupting the conversation. Federico waved him off

"_Bene_, until the next time _signore_. My brother requires my fighting expertise" he laughed before running off to join his brother. With Federico's help the fight only lasted a few more moments before the boys finished off their enemy.

"Fall back, fall back" she heard Vieri shout. She snapped her head in his direction only to see him disappearing through the crowd now forming to see the aftermath of the fight. She panicked and lamely ran forwards a few steps.

"Wait!" she called after him but it was too late he was gone, leaving her in the middle of the city with no where else to go.

* * *

**A/N- That chapter was fun to write! but very long as well. I am exhausted :D **

**Have a good day :)**


	3. Guess he kissed the girls

All hope she had was gone. The chance of being able to relax in a safe environment and to clear her head was gone. It was getting harder to ignore the demanding gurgling sound her stomach was making. The city that she was in smelled of excrement's so she didn't know if she was going to throw up or collapse from starvation, maybe it was a joint feeling. Her skin crawled and she glanced down at her hand, noting that the hairs were standing on end.

Using her thumb and index finger she massaged the lids of her closed eyes when she noticed that her vision was going fuzzy. A hand came to rest on her shoulder

"_Signora? _Are you alright?" she heard Federico's voice ask her.

"I don't know" she replied, but after her legs started to wobble beneath her she quickly corrected herself "actually no". She felt his hand move from her shoulder to her back and his other arm came to rest underneath her legs.

"I'm going to have to take her back home, Ezio you go to the doctors, get yourself healed and bring back some medicine for her" Federico instructed to his brother as he lifted her into his arms "_Lei è bianco come la pergamena" _

_"Fratello_!" the man named Ezio protested "she was in the company of the Pazzi, why should we let her into out home?"

"Don't be such a child Ezio, she is sick and in need of medical attention and you would turn her away like some animal_? _What would Father say?" he chided "Besides what can she do? She is a woman and an ill woman as well" he added with a chuckle.

"_Bene, _but if she tries to cut off your _gallo_ while you are asleep don't come crying to me" Ezio laughed. The sound of his boots stomping down the street was a sign of his departure. Juliet rested her head on Federico's shoulder as she started to count her breaths.

As they walked through the street, Federico stayed silent as he realized that she needed rest. She was glad for it, that he didn't speak to her because she could close her eyes and block out the sight of the strange world around her. Maybe if she fell asleep she would wake up in her own bed, surrounded by the familiar cotton smell of her bed sheets.

Yes, maybe that's what she needs. A good rest and everything would go back to normal

* * *

She didn't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it found its way to her face.

She was dreaming. Dreaming that she was flying a plane, which was strange, because she never had any ambition to become a pilot, but what she did know was that it felt great. It felt great to be up there above the clouds, seeing the countryside through the occasional gap of clouds.

She tried hard to ignore that errant sunbeam, to get back to the dream, but the moment had passed when a sad thought entered her mind, knowing that she could never experience the feeling of flying again. The last remnants of the dream were being chased away by the realization that she was awake. With a mental sigh she opened her eyes.

She felt as though she was ripping the skin off of her eyes as she forced them open. She lifted her hand to her face and wiped the dried crust out of her eyes. The smell of lilac's filled her nose and made her other senses more aware. Her mouth was dry so she smacked her lips a few times with her tongue to add moisture to them. When her eyes were crust free she took in her surroundings.

Dust-motes were dancing in the air in the straight line of light from the open curtain. The four-poster bed that she was in was placed in the middle of the room, which was a noble size. The purple satin sheets held her warmly to the mattress. The poles that ran up the bed and held up the canopy above had intricate writings engraved into them. Next to her on the bedside table was a basin and two wash cloths, one wet and one dry. They both had red stains on them. The only other furniture in the room was a rocking chair and desk in front of the window and a closet placed in the corner of the room.

She untangled herself from the sheets before lifting herself up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, She pushed herself forward so her feet could touch the cold tiles on the floor. Getting up, she lifted her hands over her head and gave herself a well deserved stretch. Lowering her arms back down to her sides she stood in the lonely room contemplating on what to do next.

Should she go find someone?

Should she let her helpers know that she is awake?

Or should she stay in the room and wait for someone to check in on her?

Due to her current situation, she chose the last one and sat down in the rocking chair. Even though her stomach was yelling at her to go and get some food she didn't listen to it.

She didn't know what to expect if she left the room. She didn't know if the people in the house were, well normal. Everything around her was so strange, the people, who didn't give her a very good first impression by glaring at her on the streets and fighting with each other. The town, the architecture of the buildings were so old. Many old building were renovated so that they wouldn't cave in but these still had the old look on them. The smell, fish and excrement's were the only thing that she seemed to smell when she was outside. She felt a little better knowing that the smell didn't follow her inside with the beautiful lilac smell coming from the bedroom.

Yes, everything was so strange. The only other thing bugging her was, why was she here.

She was dead, wasn't she? She felt the life drain from her body as her niece cried out for her to wake up, she felt her soul leave the earth only to have it crumbling back and leaving her very confused and in some foreign place and time.

What if this was the afterlife? Then she highly doubted that she was in heaven. She was taught from a young age that heaven took all of your fears, unhappy thoughts and regrets away. Sadly she was feeling of these things. Maybe this is hell.

She didn't know but she didn't want to be here, that she knew.

The creaking of the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over to the door and saw a young woman's head sticking in through the gap.

"Oh, I see you are awake" the woman smiled brightly as she pushed the door open fully and walked into the room carrying a bundle of towels and a dress.

"It's a good thing too" she placed the bundle on the bed and walked over to the window and fully letting the light in by opening the curtains "You gave Master Auditore quite a fright when Federico came in, carry you in his arms" she carried on talking while she started to make the bed "He immediately sent for us to come and clean your wounds, you had so many we almost ran out of clean cloths. He will be gad to know that you are awake and well" She finished and looked back to Juliet who was staring up at her with shock.

Juliet was terrified. She knew deep down that this woman wouldn't do anything to hurt her but just the way she came in and started to talk made her freeze. She wasn't expecting someone to be so chatty with her because only a few moments ago she was alone in the comforting silence and then it changed so suddenly. She saw the look of uncertainty in the maids eyes as she knelt before Juliet and placed her hand lightly on Juliet's.

"M_iele, _you don't have to be afraid. You are in safe and caring hands now. I don't know what has happened to you but I do know that it won't happen again" The silence that followed afterwards was awkward. The maid had expected her to say something.

Federico said that the girl talked to him but the maid guessed that she didn't have time to think of what had happened to her and maybe she has gone into shock.

"Do you want to ask me anything?" she asked again, hoping that the girl would say a word at least.

Juliet saw how helpless the woman looked. She knew then that she was trying to help her. Maybe this woman could help her with one thing

She finally croaked out words that the maid wasn't expecting her to say

"Is this hell?"

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys, hope you liked it :) This was very interesting to write because she is kind of in a dark emotional bubble at the moment. **

**I want to thank each and every one of you who have made this story a favorite, who are following it, who reviewed it and who are reading it. **

**I will try and get another chapter done before the weekend because of St Paddy's day, which is going to be epic! :)**

**Have a great week and hopefully I will be able to talk to you's again :)**


	4. And made them cry

"_Is this hell?"_

"I am afraid I do not understand your question _signora_" the maid said uncomfortably as she stood up and began to flatten the sheets of the bed. Juliet watched her as she moved about the room, obviously confused and unsettled about the question Juliet asked her.

"Never mind" Juliet whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Well, I have been told to help you get into this" changing the subject, the maid rolled out the bundle that she brought into the room and held it up high for Juliet see "It belongs to _signora _Claudia. I think she was more concerned of the clothes you were wearing and insisted that you wear this" she chuckled. When the maid looked over to Juliet to see her expression, she frowned. Juliet was looking down at the black swirls that were on the wooden floor, she was mentally making shapes out of them and not paying any attention to the woman in front of her. The woman couldn't give Juliet any answers that she needed, so everything else became of little importance.

"_Signora?_" The maid asked nudging Juliet's arm.

Pulling out of her trance, Juliet looked up at the maid and gave her a small smile. She was trying to help after all "Yeah, it's a" she gulped "a lovely dress"

"Are you alright, you're not going to faint again are you?" The maid asked while placing her free hand on Juliet forehead.

"I'm fine" she lied but the maid seemed happy with the answer and began talking again.

"Come, we must get you clean" the maid put took hold of Juliet's elbows and pulled her out of the chair "we could only get so much blood off of you with the rag's but you need a proper bath. I have been heating up the water for the bath for a while now, it should be ready"

Juliet didn't fight with the maid as she lead her out of her room and down the corridor. Along the cream coloured walls there were many paintings of people. She recognized two of the people in a few of the paintings, the two men that helped her. Another painting she saw was one that she remembered seeing in history of art class, Portrait of Ginevra Benci. She didn't have anytime to look at it as the maid took a sharp left which brought them into a bathroom.

Juliet didn't pay much attention to her surroundings when she noticed the steam rising from the marble tub that took up most of the space, over looking the city. It actually hit her how dirty she was when she looked down at her arms which had brown dust covering them. It was then she felt hands come under the hem of her shirt when she panicked

"What are you doing?" she asked stepping back.

"Do you want your clothes to get wet?" the maid chuckled when Juliet shook her head innocently "Then the clothes must come off" she stepped forward and led Juliet back over to the tub. The maid studied Juliet's clothes when she removed her shirt.

"_Madonna?_ What is that?"

Looking down Juliet noticed she was looking at her bra and gave the maid a confused look "It's a bra" she said slowly "Do they not have them here?"

Shaking her head "No, are they like a corset?"

"Yeah, I suppose they are but they do not require the squeezing of lungs like corsets do" she said with a small smile which caused the maid to chuckle lightly. Juliet helped unclasp the bra at the back and discarded it on the floor and using her free arm to cover herself.

"I must say I have never taken pants off of a woman before. Ladies in this country wear dresses, it suits their figure more" the maid said as she lifted Juliet's legs out of the sleeves. When Juliet was completely undressed and was standing awkwardly the maid gestured to the awaiting bath which she was more than eager to get into. It may have been hot but she didn't care, she could already feel the dirt and the blood dissolve in the warm water. The maid left her alone for a few minutes to wash off (Juliet noticed her bra in the maids hand as she excited the room, obviously going to show it off) Using the wash cloth she scrubbed her body clean until she was sure if she kept scrubbing her skin would come off.

When the maid came back she was carrying a bucket of water and a few towels. At once she started at her blood stained hair. When the maids hands rubbed on the cut on her head Juliet winced and gripped the edges of the bath a little tighter and the maid would always say "_scusa" _which must have meant an apology as she repeated it constantly. Rinsing off the soap, the bucket was tipped over her head causing her to yelp when the cold water met her skin.

After all of the blood and dirt was washed off and the water started to grow cold the maid ushered Juliet out of the bath. She was met with a breeze of cold air coming from the window which made goose bumps grown on her skin. Thankfully she was soon covered in a heavy white towel feeding her with warmth.

"Thank you"

"N_on c'è problem__" _said the maid dragging her over to the fire placing and sitting her down on wooden bench so she could dry her hair. Juliet stayed quiet while the maid talked away, only giving the occasional "hm" and "yeah" when the maid asked her a question.

"_Finito, _I knew there was a lady underneath all of that dirt" the maid beamed when she removed the towel so she could see Juliet's face "Come so I can put you in the dress" pulling Juliet up by the hand and dragging her back into the room where she slept for the night. The maid picked up the dress from the bed and handed it to Juliet to examine while she moved to get a hair brush. Juliet only then noticed that it was a beautiful emerald green dress and she gasped at its beauty as she pulled it out of the maids hand, running her fingers across the expensive material, "It's beautiful." She told her as she took in the exquisite patterns and frills along the bodice and cuffs. It didn't take long before it was pulled over her head and the maid started to tighten the strings at the back.

Gasping she placed her hands on her chest as if she was trying to feel if her lungs were still inside of her. A short moment of silence followed as the maid tied the back of her dress tightly, pulling at them and she grabbed her chest tighter as she struggled to breath before a voice from the other side of the door spoke

"How is it coming?" a female voice asked as the maid pulled the strings at the top tightening the dress even more.

"I am almost finished _signora _I just have to fix her hair an- stop moving- and she will be ready" the maid called back.

"_Bene"_ said the woman and walked away from the door.

"It is finished, would you like to take a look in the mirror?"

Juliet nodded and waddled over to the large mirror by the closet.

"Do you like it?" the maid asked with hope

"It's beautiful, but it would be even better if I could breathe properly." She muttered as she tried to take a deep breath and failed miserably.

"It's the latest fashion." She answered with a smile as she folded up the towels

"Well women must have somehow gained the ability to not have to breathe." She gasped out as she clutched her chest again. The maid only chuckled at Juliet's words and walked over to the dressing table.

As she walked over to the bed she noticed that at the bottom were a pair of green heels the same colour as her dress and she smiled before taking them out and slipping into them. For a moment she tried to get her balance, not being used to wearing heels before she began wandering around the room hoping to break them in.

"Come let me fix your hair" the maid said bringing her over to sit in front of the dresser mirror.

"What's your name?" Juliet winced as the maid pulled a large knot out by force.

"My name?" the maid questioned and Juliet nodded "Annetta" she answered

"I like that name" Juliet replied softly.

"Thank you, Madonna Juliette. Your name is quite nice as well"

Annetta it seemed was a perfectionist, she was taking her time in getting Juliet's hair perfect. A few more moments of silence later Annetta smiled at her work "You look very beautiful in the proper attire_"_

Indeed she did, her hair was pulled back by her ears and the ends floated at the bottom like chocolate waves. On the outside the dress looked to be comfortable but it did not feel that way. Usually dresses were meant to hug your hips not constrict them like a snake. Annetta placed a hand on her shoulder and winked

"Come, Master Auditore wants to speak with you" Juliet bit her lip nervously

"Why?"

Sensing her nervousness Annetta squeezed her shoulder "Do not worry Juliette. Master Auditore is very kind, he will not hurt you" she assured flashing Juliet a toothy smile. At that Juliet took a breath (or whatever she could in the dress) in relief and followed Annetta out of the door to meet the Master of the house.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guy's here is chapter four. I am sorry it took a while but sadly exams are coming up *yikes* **

**I hope you guy's liked it and I want to again say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited, it really makes my day. I send virtual hugs! :D I am glad you are liking the idea that I had for the story (that I came up with in the shower, it really is a great place to think)**

**Have a good day :)**

**P.S If people like The Hobbit you can read the fanfiction that I am writing now it's called Without a Word :)**

**Thank you - GreyMemories :)**


	5. Those hard-faced Queens

They walked out of the room arm in arm and walked down the stairs slowly to allow Juliet some time to place her feet on the steps without stepping on her dress. Down on the ground floor, they heard a discussion of some sort between two female voices and just as they came into sight the people stopped talking and looked up at the staircase. A soft smile graced one of the women's lips when her gaze shifted over to Juliet.

"Ah, there you are. Annetta my husband requires your assistance in his office, please go to him" One woman said stepping forward to to pair. From her looks she seemed to be a noble, with the expensive looking design and jewels that were sewn into the fabric of her dress. Annetta curtsied to the woman and took her leave by making her way down the stairs at a quicker pace, leaving Juliet to follow her at a more sedated pace. The two women entered back into their conversation in Italian as they waited for Juliet to reach them. The younger of the two seemed to be getting told off by the woman from what Juliet could get from the sound of her tone.

"Claudia please be patient" She finished in the common tongue, holding her finger up when the younger girl apparently known as "Claudia" opened her mouth to speak again. Juliet stopped when she reached floor level pretending to sort out her dress and also because she suddenly felt very uncomfortable joining a heavy conversation with two people she knew nothing about.

The woman and Claudia faced her and the woman noted that Juliet was tangling her fingers together nervously so she knew not to come on to strongly to the girl.

"I hear your name is Juliette , yes?" the woman began. Juliet swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and looked down. Juliet knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by remaining silent to the people who did nothing but take care of her when they could have easily left her to die on the streets.

"Yes, that's my name" Juliet sighed looking up to meet the woman's gaze "What's your's?"

"Maria Auditore" she smiled "and this is my daughter Claudia, she is the one who gave you the dress you are wearing" Maria said gesturing to the younger girl behind her who had a forced smile on her face.

"Oh? em thanks. It's very nice, you didn't have to" Juliet said awkwardly to Claudia.

"_Nussun problema_" Claudia smiled "It wasn't my taste in fashion anyway, you are welcome to keep it" After receiving a sharp look from her mother, Claudia rolled her eyes and stomped off into another section of the house.

"Come, you must be hungry" Maria said holding her hand out for Juliet, who nodded quickly and reluctantly took her hand.

Maria guided her to the room where Claudia stormed into. In the middle of the room was a long polished, wooden dining table covered in fruits, breads and water. The sight made Juliet's mouth water as her eyes looked over every food on the table.

"Let's sit you down" Maria's spare hand gently running over Juliet's hair as she guided her to a seat. She may have been hungry but she didn't want to seem rude by shoveling food onto her plate so she waited for Maria to sit down at the top of the table. Claudia ignored the two as they sat down and she continued to read her book. Maria sat for a moment and watched as Juliet eyed the food placed in front of her but she didn't touch it.

"You may begin _bambino"_ Maria smiled, filling up Juliet's water goblet for her. It didn't take long for Juliet to pick the food politely off the tray's and place them on her own plate. Claudia put her book down on her lap and looked disbelievingly at her mother

"Mother! shouldn't we wait for Father and the boys to join us?"

"Claudia, we don't know how long it has been since the girl has last eaten, it would be a cruel act to make her wait"

Being on the receiving end of her mother's glare caused Claudia to rise her book higher so her nose was touching the paper, blocking her from view.

A few minutes passed in silence as Maria let Juliet eat in peace. She hoped she wasn't being messy in front of her but Maria didn't seem to mind and watched her with a friendly smile. Juliet took it as a sign to take more food from the tray's and pour more water into her jug. Distant laughter and heavy boots tapping on the tiles was heard from the corridor.

"Late as usual" chuckled Maria flicking her fingers to the maid to pour water into four more cups. Grabbing her napkin Juliet wiped her mouth and chin thoroughly, wiping the juices and the crumbs off before the master of the house entered the room.

The doors opened and there entered two men Juliet recognized, the boy from the fight who helped her. The other she had only seen before in one of the portraits in the corridor by her room. The men greeted their family and took their places at the diner table.

"_Ah Maria, cercate molto bella oggi come previsto" _The master said as he walked down to his wife, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"_Giovanni l'incantatore, ma ci hanno sempre un ospite che non capisce la nostra lingua si prega di utilizzare parole della regina intorno a lei. Si sente già fuori di sé" _smiled Maria glancing over at Juliet while she spoke. Mr Auditore flickered his eyes over to Juliet who nodded nervously at him.

"_Non c'è problema"_ he smiled trailing his hands over his wife's shoulders as he moved to the other side to stand next to Juliet "It is good to see you looking well, from what I saw last night I was worried that your wounds would get the best of you" He picked up her hand and placed his lips to them avoiding the scab on her knuckle. He used his free hand to cover her smaller one "I have heard your name is Juliette yes?"

"Yes sir"

"Beautiful name Juliette" patting her hand before he walked around to his seat by his wife " but I would not ask a guest in my house to call me "sir", you may call me Giovanni"

"Fedrico where is Petruccio?" Maria asked her son

"In bed, he said that he had an awful night of stomach pains and he didn't want to make a mess of himself in front of our guest" Her son answered back tossing his hair to the side so he could see his mother better. The family talked and ate for a while as Juliet sat uncomfortable staring at the empty plate in front of her as her fingers busied themselves in the laces of her dress. It was quite interesting hearing the conversations between the family as they filtered back and fourth between Italian and English, either there were somethings they did not wish for her to hear or they were trying to keep the conversation open to her as they knew she could not speak their language.

"_Madonna_ Juliette? May I ask you something?" Giovanni asked pouring his cup with wine

"Sure"

"Exactly where is it you are from? The paleness of your skin indicates that you are not from this land or anywhere close to the tropics "

"I'm from England, London"

He raised an eyebrow "Ah yes, I traveled there in my youth. Beautiful country, I am afraid I never went to London though, that is the Queen's region if I am correct"

"What brings you to Firenze?" Maria asked

Looking down at the fabric of her dress Juliet contemplated her answer, even she didn't even know the truth so how was she meant to tell them her story.

"I have no idea actually of how I came here" she answered honestly, looking up to meet the elders confused gaze.

"Surely you must know" Claudia snorted as she placed her book down onto her lap

"Actually I don't, all I remember was falling and hitting my head and I woke up by the docks" said Juliet lacing her fingers through her dress nervously.

"Annetta, please show Juliette to my study" Giovanni said looking Juliet up and down confused and curious. Annetta curtsied and took hold of Juliet's arm bringing her to her feet. Juliet only nodded and followed the maid to the door"I will come and speak to you after I have eaten" she heard him call behind her as Annetta lead her out of the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N Hello guys, sorry for the late update again. I have my leaving cert coming up in a few weeks and I have already had my Orals for Irish and Spanish so my nerves have been off the hook lately :D **

**I hope you guy's likes the chapter as Juliet got to meet the rest of the family, sorry if it was short but I actually found time to write so I'm happy :)**

**Hope you guys have been well :) -Greymemories **


End file.
